


Who Are You? • Harry Styles

by Sarahxlynn



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cliffhangers, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mysterious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahxlynn/pseuds/Sarahxlynn





	Who Are You? • Harry Styles

**Word Count:** 863

 

 I checked the clock for what seemed like the millionth time since I had started my shift, and to be fair, it probably was. My lips curved   
into a smirk as I saw the hand slip over the line and display 1:00PM. I immediately reached behind my neck and untied my apron before pulling the register key out from the back pocket of my jeans, and locking it. I observed as customers who were previously planning to come into my line scowled and grumbled before searching for another available cashier. Sorry guys, breaks only come once in an 8 hour day and I am  **not** wasting any bit of time of said break for anything. I flicked the switch that turned off the 'open' light above my register, and began to make my way for the break room.   
  I rounded a couple corners and went up a short flight of stairs before pulling out my key to unlock the metal door separating me from whatever food I could find in there. It was odd- you wouldn't think you would have to lock the break room door in such a run-down supermarket; but hey, I don't put anything past anyone.   
  As I meticulously searched my key ring for the correct one, I slid the rusted metal into the door. Before I could turn it, I heard a noise come from inside. It was a man's voice- obviously a co-worker of mine- who seemed distraught.. and by distraught, I mean ' _ complete mental breakdown _ ' distraught. I heard some muffled, and some clear swears come from inside, along with pounding on what sounded like the brick walls that lined the room. I debated going down to fetch someone just in case something happened- but what were they to do? There were usually only two people on break at a time and on Sunday, the busiest day of the week, no one was going to abandon their register or stop stocking shelves to come help with an issue that might be anything but. I decided to do what I could on my own.   
  I turned the key and opened the door in one swift motion, which caused the noise to cease to a halt. When the metal wasn't obstructing my view any longer, I saw my newer coworker Harry sitting in the corner of the break room, elbows rested on his knees with his head in his hands. We didn't know each other well, in fact, barely at all; I had only trained him for a couple days to show him how to work the front register but even that couldn't really help me handle anything emotion related like this.   
  "Hey," I spoke timidly, unaware of what to do. I made a long stride toward the fridge and turned away from him, feeling the tension grow in the room. "Hi," he meekly responded. "How's your shift been going so far?" I opened the fridge and ' _ searched _ ' for food, even though I knew there was nothing in there for me- I just didn't have the courage to turn and have a full conversation. "Don't really want to talk about it." I felt my body tense- what was I to do now? It was my break and I had nowhere else to go but this stuffy old room with a man who clearly wasn't in the mood. I closed the fridge and snagged a protein bar that someone had left on the counter right beside it. Would it be gross? Probably- But would it give me something else to do other than attempt to cut the tension with a knife?  **Indeed** .   
  As he sat on the corner section of the cheap sofa we he had, I slowly walked over toward the opposite end. I had to sit somewhere or else it would be even more awkward- if that was even possible. He exhaled loudly and mumbled something under his breath before looking up from his hands for the first time since I had came in the room. "You want to talk..  _ don't you? _ " I boldly asked, lowering myself down onto the worn down upholstery. "What?" The protein bar wrapper opened obnoxiously as I ripped the top open. "Something's eating at you, and you want to just say it, but something's stopping you from doing so." The sudden burst of confidence overwhelmed  _ not only _ myself, but him as well. "Alright," he began. Harry began to straighten himself out; he sat up, pulled at his jeans to straighten out some wrinkles, rubbed his tired eyes and turned to face me. I cautiously took a bite of the protein bar, not wanting to make things more uncomfortable than they already were. "I keep accidentally giving out puzzle pieces and now I’m sitting here, hoping that no one will try putting them together.” What in the everloving hell does that mean? Who is this kid? What is he talking about? "Harry-" His bright green eyes met mine and I felt like I was drowning- better yet, being choked.. okay I didn't know how I felt but I was confused, and there was a pressure on my chest that made me uneasy.  _ "Who are you?" _


End file.
